Many large pad assemblies are known that include a multiplicity of aligned flexible sheets (i.e., typically paper sheets) in a stack which are attached together along or adjacent aligned edges of the sheets, and include a stiff back card on which the stack is mounted so that the pad assembly can be supported at the front of a room on a support such as a presentation easel during a meeting and used to record lists of items or ideas generated during the meeting. During such use, typically one or more of the uppermost sheets on the pad, after being written on, are either (1) bent or pivoted away from an underlying sheet so that they project over and are supported on an upper support edge of the back card and the underlying sheet can be written on, or (2) are separated from the stack so that the separated sheet or sheets can be positioned elsewhere, typically on the walls of the room to which they are attached by means such as a clip, pin or a length of adhesive coated tape so that information on the separated sheets can easily be viewed by the participants of the meeting.
A pad assembly commercially designated "Clingers" and available from the Ampad Corporation, Holyoke, Md. comprises a multiplicity of flexible sheets disposed in a stack with the corresponding edges of the sheets aligned and with each sheet having a band of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated on its rear surface along aligned first edges of the sheets, and the band of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on each sheet adhering it to the front surface of the adjacent sheet in the stack. Sheets removed from the "Clingers" pad assembly can be releasably adhered to a support surface by the bands of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive on the sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,041 discloses a pad assembly including a multiplicity of aligned flexible sheets attached together along one edge portion to form a stack from which any of several uppermost individual sheets can either be pivoted away from an adjacent sheet, or can be separated from the stack and releasably adhered to a support surface by repositionable pressure sensitive on the sheet that can adhere well to many rough surfaces; which pad assemblies can be made large in size and to include a stiff back card whereby they can be supported at the front of a room during a meeting in a generally vertical position and used to record lists of items or ideas generated during the meeting. Preferably, when used as a flip chart, the pad assembly further includes a stiff back card to which the bottom most sheet in the stack is attached. The top portion of the back card can have an elongate opening generally parallel to and spaced from that support edge with the part of the top portion between the opening and that support edge providing a handle by which the pad assembly can easily be moved from place to place. Also, the top portion of the back card can have two aligned parallel elongate through slots positioned adjacent opposite sides of the back card and adapted to receive the support pegs on some types of easels on which the pad assembly might be supported.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/019,158 filed Feb. 16, 1993, describes a relatively compact easily portable dispensing assembly for dispensing lengths of sheet material (e.g., paper) from a roll of sheet material included in the dispensing assembly that can be adapted to be mounted on an end portion of a backboard that may be supported on or included in a presentation easel or other support structure. The sheet material has strips of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated on its rear surface by which the dispensed sheet material can first be removably adhered to the backboard adjacent the dispensing assembly while still attached to the sheet material on the roll to afford writing on the dispensed sheet material, and may subsequently be separated from the sheet material on the roll, removed from the backboard, and removably adhered to another support surface to display the written material. The dispensing assembly described in that application includes the length of sheet material helically wound into a roll with spaced strips of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive along its rear surface (e.g., longitudinally or transversely extending spaced strips); and an enclosure having a chamber in which the roll of sheet material is rotatably mounted so that lengths of the sheet material from the roll can be pulled from the roll through an opening in the enclosure and cut by pulling the dispensed length of sheet material against a cutting means on the housing. The enclosure of that dispensing assembly can also include means adapted to be releasably attached on one end portion of a conventional backboard with the opening adjacent the other end portion of the backboard. In an embodiment described therein, the dispensing assembly includes a cylindrical core around which the roll is positioned with end portions of the core projecting from end surfaces of the roll. The enclosure includes a front portion comprising elongate walls defining an elongate channel-like part of the front portion that is generally U-shaped in cross section, end walls across the ends of the channel-like part that with the channel like part define the chamber with an open side of the chamber between first and second opposite elongate opposite edges of the channel-like part with the cutting means along its second edge. The enclosure further includes a rear portion including a rear wall, a first edge extending between its opposite ends and defining one side of the opening, an attachment portion adjacent a second opposite edge that includes the means adapted to be releasably attached on one end portion of a conventional backboard, and opposed journal walls having surfaces defining generally central openings adapted to receive and journal the projecting portions of the core. While the enclosure is effective, it is die cut and then folded from corrugated cardboard, which makes it expensive to assemble.